Dans les griffes de la louve
by Code 44
Summary: "Ne te mets jamais entre un loup et sa proie" S.Wolf, MGS I


Richard Nunn leva les yeux par dessus son verre de whisky. La pendule du bar venait de marquer onze heures trente, et la foule ne se pressait pas.

Il y avait là un groupe d'adolescents boutonneux, qui portaient de ridicules tenues sportswear, avec des polos floqués du logo de leur université. Sûrement des gamins qui étaient venus prendre un peu de bon temps à Atlantic City. Richard ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout, c'était ce qu'il était venu faire aussi.

A la base, il était censé rester boucler des dossiers à Philadelphie, mais au dernier moment, le patron avait décidé de confier le travail à une autre équipe. Brusquement désœuvrés, les collègues de Richard avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour à Atlantic City, histoire de s'amuser. Après tout, ce n'était qu'à une centaine de bornes.

Au départ pas très chaud, Richard avait fini par se laisser convaincre.

Ce n'était pas que Richard n'aimait pas s'amuser. Mais quand comme lui, on frisait la quarantaine, on commençait à se demander si s'enfiler des shots jusqu'à 3h du mat' était du genre raisonnable. Dorothy lui avait passé une belle engueulade quand il s'était réveillé le mois dernier avec une gueule de bois carabinée. "Il avait vomi dans toute la maison" qu'elle avait dit.

Mais merde, tomber sur un vieux pote de la garde nationale qui passait par hasard dans le coin, ça valait bien deux-trois bières, non ? Bon d'accord, ils avaient bu beaucoup plus que trois bières. Mais Dorothy était devenue psychorigide sur ça. Comme si la naissance de Kenneth, leur deuxième, lui avait ôté tout sens de la fête.

A Atlantic, Richard s'était rapidement séparé du gros de ses collègues : la moitié voulait aller dans les casinos, là où Richard n'avait plus légalement le droit d'aller (une connerie d'adolescent : quand il était en première année d'université, Richard avait accompagné un camarade de promotion dans une tentative malheureuse d'arnaque au blackjack. La famille Nunn avait été quitte pour une amende et l'inscription de leur fils sur les listes de personnes interdites de jeux), et l'autre, dans les strip-clubs.

Richard n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit. Il était peut-être vieux-jeu, mais ça l'emmerdait de se dire que des gamines de vingt ans aient besoin de montrer leur cul pour gagner leur vie. Il n'allait pas changer le monde en n'y allant pas, mais au moins, il se disait que son fric ne finançait pas ce genre d'endroit. Il était devenu encore plus anti strip-tease depuis la naissance de sa fille aînée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vieillir Honney de quinze ans, et l'imaginer autour d'une pole bar, dansant pour de vieux pervers. Putain l'horreur.

Richard s'était donc joint au petit troisième groupe, qui allait prendre les chambres à l'Obisidian Crown Hotel, et il avait passé un coup de fil à Dorothy, lui brodant une histoire comme quoi le dossier allait prendre du temps, et qu'il coucherait sûrement à Phillie. Sa femme n'avait pas protesté. Richard savait mentir avait talent : il n'était pas assureur pour rien, après tout.

Richard et ses collègues étaient ensuite partis manger un morceau dans un boui-boui avant de descendre s'en jeter au bar de l'hôtel.

Après quelques verres, un des camarades de Richard s'était finalement décidé à aller rejoindre le premier groupe au casino, tandis que le second, plus éméché, avait préféré appeler une call girl, et la faire aussitôt monter dans sa chambre. Richard restait donc seul, à siroter son verre de whisky. C'était pas vraiment la soirée de folie qu'on lui avait promis.

Soufflant par le nez, il reposa son verre sur la table basse et gagna la terrasse. Il avait besoin d'une clope.

Le vent d'octobre le fit frissonner dès qu'il mit un pied dehors.

Richard regretta d'avoir laissé son manteau dans sa chambre, mais il avait trop envie de fumer pour tourner les talons maintenant.

L'Obisidian ne faisait pas directement face à l'océan, mais on sentait les vents marins se faufiler au travers les blocs d'immeubles, et passer en sifflant sur la terrasse.

L'assureur fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour en tirer son paquet de cigarette, qu'il ouvrit d'une pichenette. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que s'il lui restait encore des cigarettes, le gaz de son briquet était presque fini.

Il faudrait qu'il en rachète un demain.

Il coinça une tige entre ses dents, et, protégeant le briquet de ses mains, fit rouler la molette. Quelques timides étincelles crépitèrent sans grande conviction. Agacé, Richard recommença l'opération, sans parvenir à allumer l'objet. La lueur d'une flamme attira son regard, juste à sa gauche. Quelqu'un avait allumé un briquet, et lui proposait son feu. Richard marmonna un merci mécanique, avant d'approcher sa cigarette de la flamme, et d'en tirer quelques bouffées.

Ce fut en reculant la tête qu'il put observer la personne qui l'avait dépanné.

C'était une jolie blonde aux cheveux longs, d'une trentaine d'années, à la poitrine généreuse. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon et une chemise blanche, la parfaite tenue de la femme d'affaire. Elle arborait un demi sourire de ses lèvres desquelles s'échappait un cigarillo à l'odeur puissante. Conservant son expression, elle agita son briquet toujours allumé quelques secondes, pour montrer que la flamme ne s'éteignait pas. Puis, elle coupa la flamme, et rangea l'objet dans sa poche.

"Les briquets tempête, quand on a compris que c'est pas forcément réservé aux marins, c'est une bonne idée, vous savez."

Elle avait un accent. Richard n'avait jamais eu l'oreille pour ces inflexions, mais il aurait parié sur quelque chose de proche ou de moyen-oriental.

Plutôt bizarre dans la bouche d'une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Richard tira sur sa cigarette, savourant le trajet de la fumée dans ses poumons, la recrachant doucement par le nez. Il avait encore mis sur sa liste de bonnes résolutions de l'année, le fait d'arrêter de fumer, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il en avait trop l'habitude maintenant. Et puis le tabac, c'était comme l'alcool, ça restait véniel tant qu'on abusait pas. Richard n'avait jamais rien touché de plus fort.

Si, un peu de marijuana, comme tout le monde, au lycée. Mais il avait arrêté presque aussitôt, trouvant que ça puait plus qu'autre chose. Et puis c'était illégal.

Au moins, de la bière et des clopes, on pouvait en trouver dans n'importe lequel des cinquante Etats.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait la fille. Elle avait les avant-bras posés contre la rambarde de la terrasse. Le souffle du vent faisait flotter ses cheveux derrière elle, un peu comme une traîne de mariée.

Richard aimait bien les blondes. Peut-être parce que gamin, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les playmates des magazines, et que dans ses souvenirs, les plus jolies avaient les cheveux dorés.

Il avait pourtant fini par s'installer avec une femme aux cheveux noirs. Comme quoi entre rêve et réalité, il y avait toujours un gouffre.

Il aspira encore avant de sentir un goût de cendres sur sa langue : sa cigarette était arrivée à son terme. Il hésita à en fumer une deuxième avant de se décider à d'abord finir son whisky.

Il passa la porte de la terrasse, regagnant le bar. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil club, et reprit son verre en main.

La femme au cigarillo faisait à son tour son entrée dans la pièce.

La lumière du bar, quoique tamisée, lui permit de mieux la voir : elle faisait juste quelques centimètres de moins que Richard, quelque chose auquel il n'était pas accoutumé. Après tout, la seule représentante du sexe féminin qu'il fréquentait régulièrement était Dorothy, et sa femme n'était pas connue pour sa grande taille.

Et à moins qu'il ne se trompe, la blonde avait du rouge à lèvres vert. Pas éclatant au contraire, vert épinard, aux reflets noirs.

La femme s'assit au bar et commanda une margarita. Richard allait s'oublier dans la lecture d'un journal qui traînait sur le fauteuil voisin quand une main aux ongles manucurés s'en empara avant lui. Suivant machinalement le trajet du bras jusqu'à sa propriétaire, Richard ne fut qu'à demi-surpris de découvrir la femme au cigarillo.

"Désolée", s'excusa t-elle d'un sourire, "vous vouliez _USA Today_ ?", proposa t-elle en lui tendant le quotidien.

"Vous pouvez le lire en premier", proposa t-il en lui renvoyant son sourire, "j'ai le temps."

"C'est gentil. Ça vous gène si je m'installe à côté de vous ? Les tabourets du bar sont un peu durs pour mes fesses", pouffa t-elle doucement.

Un peu surpris qu'elle parle de son arrière-train dans une conversation, Richard mit quelques secondes à lui répondre que la place étant libre, elle pouvait l'occuper si cela lui plaisait. Un trajet au bar plus tard pour prendre son verre, et la femme au cigarillo jouxtait désormais l'assureur.

Richard essaya de se concentrer sur sa boisson. Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui jeter des coups d'oeil. Elle était sacrément jolie, d'accord, mais elle allait finir par le repérer. Quoique s'il en jugeait par le froissement du papier, _USA Today_ allait maintenant accaparer son attention pour plusieurs minutes.

Bénissant la liberté de la presse, Richard coula un regard jusqu'à elle.

Sa main droite maintenait le journal ouvert devant elle, plié pour qu'il n'affiche qu'une page à la fois, et sa main gauche soutenait son menton. Son auriculaire s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, et derrière le maquillage vert de ces dernières, l'on pouvait entr'apercevoir la blancheur des dents, qui mordillaient l'ongle.

Il y avait une dureté naturelle dans ses traits, quelque chose d'animal qui l'embellissait encore. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours attiré Richard. Les filles trop parfaites avaient ce côté plastique, ce côté poupée barbie. C'était trop lisse, trop propre. Presque irréel.

Richard continua son inspection, s'attardant un peu plus qu'il n'était convenable sur le chemisier et sur ce qu'il recouvrait, avant de passer rapidement sur le pantalon, et de stopper sur les escarpins vernis. Elle portait des bas. Richard était plutôt du genre à préférer les femmes jambes nues, mais quand l'essentiel lui plaisait, il savait s'adapter.

On aurait pu trouver l'attitude de Richard déplacée, mais après tout, comme il se plaisait à le répéter, il ne faisait rien de mal. Regarder n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

La femme blonde souffla ostensiblement de dépit, faisant s'envoler devant elle une mèche qui se sépara en cheveux avant de se regrouper à nouveau, et de retomber peu ou prou à la même place.

"J'abandonne" dit-elle en rejetant brusquement le quotidien sur la table basse. "J'avais tenu le pari avec ma soeur qu'on trouvait encore des informations dignes de ce nom dans _USA Today_ , mais quand je vois que l'histoire des lamas poursuivis par la police occupe presque une demi-page, je me dis que c'est elle qui va gagner le déjeuner"

Richard laissa échapper un rire de gorge. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment critiquer : ce fait divers des lamas l'avait bien fait rire quand il avait vu ça sur Internet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez parié comme type de repas ?"

"Juste un gros brunch à notre _diner_ favori " sourit-elle. " Heureusement que j'avais pas parié le menu du restaurant de l'Empire State Building."

"Richard Nunn" dit-il en tendant la main.

Peut-être un peu brutal, mais il avait senti le besoin de se présenter. La femme blonde lui serra poliment la main.

"Samantha Zev" répondit-elle.

Alors que leurs mains se séparaient, l'assureur nota un très léger tremblement. Il ne se voyait quasiment pas, mais se ressentait très bien au contact de la peau. C'était bizarre. Il ne faisait pas froid dans le bar de l'hôtel.

Elle était peut-être du genre nerveuse.

"Il n'y a pas foule" fit-elle remarquer, prenant sa margarita en main.

"C'est Atlantic City" dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste, "tout le monde est au casino"

"Sauf vous" souligna t-elle avec juste assez d'emphase pour que l'on comprenne que c'était une question.

"Je ne suis pas très bon à la roulette" tenta t-il de répondre sobrement.

Elle avait beau être jolie, il n'allait pas révéler à une parfaite inconnue qu'il avait des soucis avec les cercles de jeu, quand même.

"Et vous ?" demanda t-il, en profitant pour retourner la question. "Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ce bar au lieu de gagner une fortune au craps ?"

"Les jeux d'argent m'ennuient. J'en préfère d'autres…"

Elle interrompit sa phrase pour glisser la paille de son cocktail entre ses lèvres et aspirer doucement. Richard ne put s'empêcher d'associer le geste à ses derniers mots, et à leur trouver une connotation plutôt évidente.

Quand Samantha finit sa gorgée, elle reprit le fil de la conversation, revenant sur _USA Today_. Le dialogue dura plus que Richard ne l'aurait cru, puisque il finit son verre, et s'en fit resservir un autre, qu'il but aussi.

Sur le coup des une heure du matin, le groupe de jeunes étudiants quitta le bar, ne laissant que l'assureur et sa nouvelle connaissance comme clients du bar.

"Bien", dit poliment Richard en gratifiant la pièce d'un regard circulaire avant de se lever. "On dirait bien qu'on est les derniers. Et il commence à se faire tard, je devrais vous laisser vous reposer dans votre chambre."

"Ca risque de poser problème", répliqua t-elle ironique, avant d'expliciter. "D'après ce que m'a dit la réception quand je suis arrivée, il y a eu un souci avec le plafonnier de ma chambre, une histoire de fil électrique...toujours est-il que la pièce est condamnée jusqu'à réparation."

"Ils ne vous ont pas donné une autre chambre ?" s'étonna Richard.

"Plus de place. Ils n'ont plus de chambre de libre. Ils ont la correction de m'offrir la nuit et un prochain séjour, mais en attendant, nous sommes toutes les deux condamnées à dormir au bar ce soir."

"Toutes les deux ?" répéta t-il.

"Ma valise et moi", explicita t-elle en pointant du doigt un sac sur roulette, type valise d'aéroport.

"C'est emmerdant…"

"Ça pourrait être pire", dit-elle en haussant les épaules, "au moins, j'ai un toit sur la tête pour cette nuit."

Elle laissa filer un blanc, puis.

"Vous voulez bien rester encore un peu ? Je vous offre le dernier."

Richard considéra l'offre quelques secondes. D'un côté, il commençait à fatiguer, et il fallait qu'il dorme un peu avant de reprendre la route. D'un autre, c'était criminel de refuser de l'alcool gratuit. Surtout quand c'était une femme qui offrait.

"D'accord", dit-il en se rasseyant, levant l'index en guise d'avertissement. "Mais un seul verre, OK ?"

Samantha leva la main droite, comme si elle prêtait serment devant un tribunal.

"Juré."

Entrer la carte de sécurité dans la serrure de la porte d'un hôtel n'était jamais chose facile. Encore moins avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Et c'était encore pire quand une femme vous embrassait à pleine bouche, et vous écrasait à moitié contre le mur toutes les dix secondes.

Ses souvenirs immédiats étaient un peu flous. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu plus d'un dernier verre, que le temps passant, il l'avait trouvé de plus en plus sympathique, et qu'elle avait demandé à voir la vue depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre comme envie, puisque on ne voyait rien d'autre que d'autres immeubles.

La porte de l'ascenseur ne s'était pas refermée sur eux qu'ils s'embrassaient déjà.

Richard n'essayait pas vraiment de penser à autre chose. L'image de sa femme avait traversé son esprit, mais bon, Dorothy avait été la première à mettre des coups de canif dans le contrat. Elle s'était bien tapé son con de prof de danse. Et Richard avait passé l'éponge, pour les gosses.

Donc, si on faisait les comptes, ils étaient pas quittes. Puis merde, il avait pas lu une étude comme quoi la fidélité tendait à disparaître au bout de sept ans ?

Il allait quand même pas lutter contre les statistiques !

Richard finit enfin par ouvrir la porte, trébuchant à l'entrée dans la pièce. Samantha, qui le suivait de près, fut entraînée par le mouvement, et ils churent tous deux sur la moquette.

Le rire difficilement étouffé qui s'éleva d'elle quelques secondes plus tard semblait indiquer que tout allait bien.

Richard se releva avec difficulté, titubant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, occupé par le lit. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Samantha refermer la porte après avoir fait entrer sa valise dans la chambre.

Son attention fut brusquement prise à partie quand la seconde d'après, elle se coulait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

La tête lui tournait, et le rouge à lèvres de sa compagne avait un goût amer, mais globalement, Richard se sentait bien. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête protestait et le mettait en garde, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

D'une légère poussée de la paume, Samantha le fit basculer sur le lit. Ses ongles manucurés s'égarèrent un moment sur sa gorge, où ils caressèrent sa pomme d'adam, avant de descendre de quelques centimètres, et de défaire son noeud de cravate.

Richard, mains posées sur les hanches de sa partenaire, préférait se laisser faire pour le moment. Il aurait toute latitude pour prendre des initiatives plus tard.

Il haussa cependant un sourcil quand elle prit son poignet gauche, qu'elle lia à un des montants du lit avec l'aide de la cravate. Sa main droite, elle, fut immobilisée par sa ceinture, en un geste si rapide qu'il l'avait à peine perçu.

Samantha le regarda alors avec une expression indéchiffrable, avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa valise. Richard ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'aller chercher dans ce fichu sac ?

Elle ouvrit la valise en grand, en sortant un objet relativement long, qui semblait replié sur lui-même. A cause de sa position attachée, Richard avait du mal à voir avec précision, mais la forme faisait penser à une arme.

Est-ce qu'elle avait des fantasmes bizarres ?

"Sam ?" demanda t-il quand il l'aperçut déployer ce qui était bel et bien un fusil. "Tu sais, je suis pas forcément contre les jeux de rôles, mais…"

"Silence."

Le ton était dur, net, tranchant. Pas aviné pour un sou.

Son attitude aussi avait changé. Elle ne titubait plus, et avait abandonné son sourire.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et l'entrouvrit. La température de la chambre chuta brusquement.

Elle posa le canon de son arme dans l'entrebâillement, avant de plaquer la crosse contre son épaule, en un geste qui semblait parfaitement maîtrisé. Elle visa quelques secondes, régla la lunette du fusil, et ferma un oeil. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, plus ample, plus maîtrisée. Parvenue à un pic d'inspiration, elle la bloqua.

Puis elle pressa la gâchette.

La détonation claqua dans la pièce, arrachant un cri de surprise à Richard. Une odeur de poudre emplit l'air, alors qu'elle repliait le fusil, et le rangeait à nouveau dans son sac. Elle revint sur ses pas pour refermer la fenêtre, et se pencha pour ramasser la douille qui avait sauté sur la moquette.

Richard se rendit compte que son dos était empoissé de transpiration, et que de la sueur lui coulait dans les yeux. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? On lui faisait une blague, ou quoi ?

Samantha jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, s'assurant qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Visiblement satisfaite, elle prit sa valise et la fit rouler jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Avant de passer la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Richard.

"T'es un mec gentil", soupira t-elle en tournant le dos. "Tu devrais éviter de t'attirer des problèmes."

La porte claqua, laissant Richard sans rien comprendre, dégoulinant de sueur, les poignets toujours attachés au lit. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans consistance logique. Il n'y avait que l'odeur de la poudre dans l'air qui lui rappelait que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, et pas une hallucination.

Il était bloqué là jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve au matin.

Il tirait au moins une idée immédiate des événements : les virées à Atlantic City, il allait voir à mettre la pédale douce dessus. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

Cigarette aux lèvres, trompant l'ennui en feuilletant un magazine, Liquid Snake était plus affalé que correctement adossé au dossier du fauteuil du jet. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une forme entrer dans l'appareil, et déposer une valise dans le porte-bagages.

"J'ai eu ton rapport. Bonne soirée, Wolf ?"

"Correcte, chef. Même si je me suis toujours mieux sentie en treillis et rangers qu'en tailleur et escarpins."

"Et ton nouveau jouet ?"

Sniper Wolf prit place sur son siège habituel, fouillant immédiatement le vide-poche à la recherche de quelque chose.

"Le 338 sait faire le boulot. Et je reconnais que plié, y prend pas de place. Je préfère quand même Heckler et Koch. Question d'habitude."

"Pas trop dur de tirer bourrée ?"

"Nan", répliqua t-elle d'un ton un peu hautain. "Quand on a été entraînée à tirer à poil au sommet de l'Himalaya sans dévier sa visée, c'est pas un peu d'alcool qui va vous emmerder. Par contre…"

Elle interrompit sa phrase, agrippant un pilulier qu'elle ouvrit, avalant deux cachets qu'elle fit passer avec de l'eau.

"Le manque de diazépam, ça, je reconnais que c'était chiant."

"A chacun son poison, hein ?" lança Liquid d'un ton qu'il voulut philosophique.

Le chef de Foxhound laissa retomber le magazine dans le porte-documents avant de se lever.

"Je vais dire au pilote qu'on est prêts à partir. Faut encore qu'on récupère Decoy à Seattle."

Il fit quelques pas en direction du cockpit avant de se retourner vers la kurde.

"Une question, Wolf. Pourquoi t'as pas descendu le minable que t'as dragué pour rentrer dans sa chambre ?"

"Ça me semblait pas nécessaire. Personne croira à son histoire, j'ai payé le staff pour qu'on m'oublie, et Decoy s'est occupé d'effacer ma tronche des serveurs de l'hôtel. Et puis le gars est pas complètement con. S'il dit qu'il s'envoyait une nana rencontrée le soir même dans sa chambre, c'est sa vie de petit père de famille qui s'écroule. C'est le seul trésor des gens comme ça."

Sniper Wolf esquissa un sourire.

"Et puis...je suis une tireuse embusquée. Pas une tueuse à gages. Tu m'as demandé de descendre le mec du président Sears, j'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire. Si tu voulais que tout le monde entre lui et son assassin crève, t'avais qu'à envoyer Raven faire le job."

Liquid haussa les épaules.

"L'important, c'est que ce fils de pute soit mort. Les détails m'intéressent peu."

Il fit deux pas en direction du poste de pilotage.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu, t'as une mine de déterrée. Et juste, pourquoi "Samantha Zev" ?"

"C'est Ocelot qui me l'a proposé."

"Tu savais que Zev, ça veut dire "loup" en russe ?" demanda t-il avant de s'éloigner.

La tireuse d'élite laissa passer un blanc avant d'éclater de rire. _Samantha Zev_ , ou la version slave de . Tu parles d'une identité secrète.

Enfoiré de cowboy de l'Oural.

Son rire résonnait encore quand les réacteur du jet s'activèrent et ne s'arrêta pas avant que l'avion ne gagne les nuages.


End file.
